sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Erin Fitzgerald
Erin Fitzgerald (born September 21, 1972) is a Canadian and American voice actress who provides voice-overs for a number of cartoons, video games and English language dubs of Japanese anime. In animation, she voices May Kanker and Nazz in Ed, Edd n Eddy, and voices major characters in The Jungle Bunch, Batman: Year One, Monster High and Ever After High. In video games, she voices female leads Yrel in World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, Chie Satonaka in the Persona 4 series of games starting with Persona 4 Golden and Noire in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. In anime shows, she has voiced in Sailor Moon, Bleach, Naruto Shippuden, Knights of Sidonia and Glitter Force. Biography Fitzgerald was born in September 21, 1972 at Victoria, British Columbia and graduated from University of Victoria's with a Bachelor of Fine Arts, with an acting specialization. She moved to Vancouver and worked with local theater groups doing plays, and was involved in television and film. Her voice-over career began with loops groups in Vancouver for shows such as The Outer Limits, she worked in looping for six years. Her first major animated role was May Kanker in the long-running Cartoon Network series Ed, Edd n Eddy. She would voice May as well as Nazz. She had roles in other cartoons such as Sabrina: The Animated Series, Fat Dog Mendoza, Dragon Tales and Rainbow Fish. She moved to Los Angeles in 2000. In 2008, she replaced Tracey Rooney as the voice for Chie Satonaka in the Persona 4 series. Fitzgerald continues to work as a voice actress on cartoons. In Mattel's Playground Productions animated series Monster High, she is the original voice artist to play the roles of Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Rochelle Goyle. She also voices the lead character Raven Queen and character C.A. Cupid in the Playground Production series Ever After High. In Wild Grinders, she voices Stubford, Denise and Patti. Erin plays Batricia in English version of The Jungle Bunch, which won an International Emmy award. She was also the announcer of Brainsurge for two seasons on Nickelodeon; the series was nominated for an Emmy. In anime, she got involved in popular shows Naruto Shippuden, Bleach and the Viz dub of Sailor Moon, and in more recent shows, she has voiced in Knights of Sidonia and K. Fitzgerald has voiced in a number of video games, including World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, "Adventure Time: The Secret of the Nameless Kingdom", "Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate", Bravely Default, Danganronpa, and League of Legends. She voiced Parasoul in Skullgirls which was nominated for an Annie Award for best video game, and she voiced lead female character Chie Satonaka in the Persona 4 series, of which Persona 4 Arena won several video game awards. On stage, Fitzgerald has worked with the comedy troupe "Fake Radio", performing 1940s radio plays and shows live at the Steve Allen Theater Hollywood, in authentic costumes. Selected Filmography 'Animation' *A.T.O.M. - Additional Voices *Ed, Edd n Eddy - May Kanker, Nazz *Generation O! - Additional Voices *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Juleka Couffaine, Marlena Césaire (ep9), Rose Lavillant/Princess Fragrance *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series - Additional Voices *StoryBots: Super Songs - Bo (ep1) *What About Mimi? - Additional Voices 'Anime' *B-Daman Crossfire - Kaito Samejima, Asuka Fan 3, Riki's Mother *BlazBlue: Alter Memory - Taokaka (ep1), Additional Voices *Bleach - Franceska Mila Rose, Katen Kyokotsu, Mizuho Asano, Shōta Toyokawa, Sogyo no Kotowari, Additional Voices *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan - Yuko Tanabe *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc - Seiko Kimura (ep4) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc - Seiko Kimura *Hyperdimension Neptunia - Noire/'Black Heart' *K - Chiho Hyuga *Kekkaishi - Atora Hanashima *Knights of Sidonia - Mozuku Kunato, Controller, Female Announcer *Naruto: Shippūden - Guren, Tokiwa (ep235) *Persona 4: The Animation - Chie Satonaka *Sailor Moon - Countess Rose/Shakoukai (ep37; 2014 Viz Dub), Ramua (ep9; 2014 Viz Dub) *Sailor Moon Crystal - Additional Voices *Sailor Moon R - Sakurako Ōgi (ep6; 2015 Viz Dub) *Zetman - Hanako Tanaka 'Anime Specials' *Pokémon: Origins - Girl (ep1), Kid (ep1), Secretary (ep3) 'Movies' *Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs - Amy *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show - May, Nazz *Monster High: 13 Wishes - Abbey Bominable, Fairy Girl, Rochelle Goyle, Scarah Screams, Spectra Vondergeist, Wyndowna Spider *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York - Abbey Bominable, Astranova, Raven Queen, Slug Monster *Monster High: Freaky Fusion - Abbey Bominable, Rochelle Goyle, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! - Abbey Bominable, Rochelle Goyle, Spectra Vondergeist, Wyndowna Spider *Monster High: Ghouls Rule - Abbey Bominable, Clair, C.A. Cupid, Kid#2, Rochelle Goyle, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef - Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Haunted - Rochelle Goyle, Spectra Vondergeist *The Greatest Miracle - Confessional, Lady, Mrs. Jose *The Jungle Bunch: The Movie - Batricia *The Snow Queen - Lake Gao, Luta, Mirror, Princess, Una *Winx Club: Magical Adventure - Darcy, Fairy, Griffin, Griselda *Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss - Darcy *Your Name - Additional Voices 'OVA' *BlazBlue: Alter Memory - Additional Voices *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan - Yuko Tanabe *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman - Hilda (ep2), Sacchan (ep1), Thug Girl A (ep1) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc - Seiko Kimura *God Eater - Monitor's Voice (ep1) *Hyperdimension Neptunia - Noire/'Black Heart' *Kekkaishi - Atora Hanashima *Mazinkaizer SKL - Tsubasa Yuki, Commander (ep1) *Naruto: Shippūden - Tokiwa (ep235) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal - Bride (ep5), Bus Girl A (ep7), News Anchor (ep6), Professor Izono (ep6) *Sailor Moon - Countess Rose/Shakoukai (ep37), Ramua (ep9) *Skip Beat! - Hiroko Iizuka 'TV Specials' *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung - Raven Queen, C.A. Cupid *Ever After High: Thronecoming - C.A. Cupid, Raven Queen *Lego Friends: Andrea's Big Moment - Livy *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores - Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Friday Night Frights - Abbey Bominable, Rochelle Goyle, C.A. Cupid, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Fright On! - Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights - Abbey Bominable, Rochelle Goyle, C.A. Cupid, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? - Abbey Bominable, C.A. Cupid, Spectra Vondergeist *Polly Pocket: Friends Finish First - Lea, Shani 'Video Games' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth - Alkaid, Sakubo *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce - Alkaid, Sakubo *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption - Alkaid, Sakubo *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma - Bullet *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend - Bullet *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom - Matsuri Kudo *Bravely Default - Agnès Oblige *Bravely Second: End Layer - Agnes Oblige, Desert Dweller, Othar Camlann, Veeling Suporter *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall - May Kanker *Citizens of Earth - Beekeeper, Cop, Hippy Chick, Lifeguard, Pilot, Valley Club Girl *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars - Feene *Cross Edge - Morrigan Aensland *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - Junko Enoshima, Touko Fukawa *Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate - Rachel *Destroy All Humans! - Farmer's Wife *DreamWorks Shark Tale - Additional Tenant Fish *Dynasty Warriors 7 - Cai Wenji *Dynasty Warriors 8 - Cai Wenji *Elsword - Elesis *EverQuest II - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Researcher *Final Fantasy XV - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Awakening - Emmeryn *For Honor - Additional Voices *God Eater: Resurrection - Female Custom Voice#5 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst - Yuno Ashihara *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- - Ramlethal Valentine *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 - Noire/Black Heart *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - Noire/'Black Heart' *I-Ninja - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning - Fateweaver Marri, Pledgeshield Dydyn, Varani Wayfarer *League of Legends - Janna, Sona *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - Sarala, Traveler *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies - Noire/'Black Heart' *Megadimension Neptunia VII - Noire/Black Heart *Monster High: 13 Wishes - Abbey Bominable *Monster High: New Ghoul in School - Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist *Mugen Souls Z - Alys Levantine *NieR: Automata - Beauvoir *Persona 5 - Wakaba Isshiki *Red Faction: Guerrilla - Additional Voices *Saints Row - Stilwater's Residents *Saints Row: The Third - Additional Voices *Saints Row 2 - Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers - Museum Worker, Naomi, Tomoko Geemaa *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked - Midori Komaki *Shin Megami Tensei IV - Medusa *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse - Female Hunter, Medusa *Skullgirls - Parasoul *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore - Hive, Parasoul, Selene *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric - Perci *Spawn: Armageddon - Angel Hunter, Angel Predator, Sasha *Spider-Man 3 - Additional Voices *Tales of Berseria - Village Woman *Tales of the Abyss - Fon Master Ion, Florian, Sync the Tempest *Tales of Xillia - Teepo *Tales of Xillia 2 - Teepo *The Elder Scrolls Online - Additional Voices *The Last of Us - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar - Additional Voices *Trauma Team - Claire Blunt *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines - Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor - Yrel *Xenoblade Chronicles X - Avatar *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra - Abel, Citrine, Mai Magus *Ys: The Oath in Felghana - Anya, Cynthia, Fran, Hugo 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Fashionistas - Artsy *Ever After High - C.A. Cupid, Raven Queen, Gus Crumb (ep39) *Monster High - Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, C.A. Cupid (ep96), Rochelle Goyle, Scarah Screams *Polly Pocket - Lea, Shani Live action * Brainsurge - Announcer (English Dub) * Creepshow 3 - Radio (English Dub) * Cold Squad - Ex "Masseuse" * DaVinci's Inquest - Eyewitness * Dead Man's Gun - Madame Belle * Farewell, My Queen - La Duchesse Gabrielle de Polignac (English Dub) * Madison - Heather * Rubinrot - Lesley Hay, Madame Rossini (English Dub) * The Net - Susan * The X-Files - Waitress * Violetta - Jade LaFontaine (English Dub) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work *Batgirl: Year One (2009) - Black Canary, Vicky Vale, Additional Voices External Links *Official website *Erin Fitzgerald convention appearances on AnimeCons.com *Erin Fitzgerald at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Erin Fitzgerald at the Internet Movie Database Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Victoria, British Columbia Category:Game show announcers Category:Canadian film actresses Category:Canadian television actresses Category:Canadian voice actresses Category:Canadian video game actresses Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:21st-century Canadian actresses Category:20th-century Canadian actresses Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:University of Victoria alumni Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:Canadian emigrants to the United States Category:American web series actresses Category:Canadian web series actresses